Yamami Tsurumisaki
| image = | alias = Star Master | age = 16 | gender = Male | blood type = AB | category = Abnormal | school = Hakoniwa Academy | year = Junior | class = Class 13 | previous affiliation = Thirteen Party, Plus Six | previous position = Head of the Eighth Floor | abnormality = Superhuman Body Temperature | manga debut = Volume 6, Chapter 44 | anime debut = Episode 20 | japanese voice = Kenji Sugimura | english voice = Blake Shepard | image gallery = yes }} Yamami Tsurumisaki (鶴御崎 山海, Tsurumisaki Yamami) is a junior of Class 13 and a former member of the Flask Plan's Plus Six. His project name is Star Master (占領役者, Sutā Masutā). Personality Tsurumisaki hates being around Normals and even compares them to garbage, a sentiment shared by his fellow member of the Plus Six, Shoko Kamimine. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 44, page 15 Like the rest of the Plus Six, he adds "Let's try and get along." after his introduction. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 45, page 16 Like the other members of the Plus Six, he is considered a basis for Class -13, having a personality that separated him even from other Abnormals. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 64, page 13 Appearance Tsurumisaki has combed, light green hair (blonde in the anime), and the left side of his face is gray in color. He wears formal gray clothing (light brown in the anime) with a green tie (black in the anime). History Tsurumisaki, along with the other members of the Plus Six, are unknown to Maguro Kurokami, indicating that they did not become a part of the Flask Plan until after he left. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 45, page 15 Plot Thirteen Party Arc The group first appear before Youka Naze and Itami Koga after they kidnap Medaka Kurokami, offering to slow down the Student Council while Oudo Miyakonojou brainwashes her. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 44, pages 14-15 Afterwards, the group rides the elevator to the first floor. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 45, page 14 Tsurumisaki introduces himself along with the others. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 45, page 16 After the Student Council head to the stairs, Tsurumisaki agrees with Otome Yunomae's suggestion to follow after defeating the Loser Team. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 45, page 14 The Plus Six are engaged by the Loser Team so that the Student Council can head down to the lower floors. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 46, page 1 After Kamimine protects the Plus Six, Tsurumisaki in turn protects her from Myouga Unzen, catching her weapons and melting them with his fingers. He remarks that if she wants to bowl, he will go with her, though his average is under seventy. He is himself protect by Yunomae. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 46, pages 5-8 While Medaka and company prepare to descend to the thirteenth floor, Tsurumisaki and the others are still fighting the Loser Team. Tsurumisaki continues to fight Myouga. Medaka Box Abnormal anime; Episode 11 Later, he, along with the rest of the Plus Six and the Loser Team, is defeated by Misogi Kumagawa. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 55, pages 14-15 Kumagawa Incident Arc Following the battle, Tsurumisaki is sent to the hospital along with the rest of Kumagawa's victims. Instead of external wounds, those who got pierced through with the giant screws took severe mental damage. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 58, page 1 On August twenty-second, Tsurumisaki is among Medaka's former enemies who show up to cheer for her during the President's Battle. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 91, pages 9-11 He cheers for Medaka with her victory. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 92, page 2 Kurokami Medaka's Successor Arc Bouquet Toss To The Future Arc The entirety of the Thirteen Party await Medaka in Class 13's homeroom, to challenge her as part of the 100 Flowers Run. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 188, page 6 His message to Medaka is to ask if she likes bowling. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 190, pages 4-5 Abilities Superhuman Physiology: Tsurumisaki is one of the only members of the Flask Plan who can use the elevator in Hakoniwa Academy's underground facility, along with Myouri Unzen and the other members of the Plus Six. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 45, page 13 He also claims to be a very poor bowler. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 46, page 7 Abnormality Superhuman Body Temperature: Tsurumisaki's Abnormality has not yet been fully identified, but he seems to be able to capable of melting metal with his fingers. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 46, pages 6-7 Trivia *When translated from kanji, Star Master ''means ''The Actor with the Room to Himself. *In the anime's opening sequence, the left side of Tsurumisaki's face is colored the same as the rest of his face; skin-colored instead of gray. The line running down the side of his face however remains unchanged. *Tsurumisaki is in charge of the eighth basement floor of the Clock Tower, a grand theatre. Medaka Box manga; Volume 6, page 126 This is likely the source of his Project Name. References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Abnormal